1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device with a sliding element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When assembling a sliding element on a housing of an electronic device, an operator places the sliding element in a corresponding position on the housing and utilizes an adhesive tape to fix the sliding element so as to prevent the sliding element from coming loose. Then, other components are assembled sequentially, such as placing a circuit board inside the electronic device. After assembly is complete, the operator has to remove the tape. If some adhesive residue is left on a surface of the sliding element, the operator has to use chemicals to remove it.
It is very inconvenient to assemble the sliding element on the electronic device, and takes a significant amount of time. Therefore, it becomes important to simplify assembly so as to reduce time and cost.